1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus configured to record an image on a sheet, and more particularly to an image recording apparatus capable of recording images on both surfaces of a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image recording apparatus of a smaller size is required. An image recording apparatus, on the other hand, is required to record images on both surfaces of a sheet having the largest possible size. In an image recording apparatus satisfying these two requirements, a sheet is conveyed by a conveyor roller pair to a position under a recording unit where the recording unit records an image on a front surface of the sheet, and thereafter the sheet printed on its front surface is conveyed by a reversible roller pair to a re-supply conveyance path, then conveyed to the conveyor roller pair again, and printed on a back surface of the sheet. If a sheet has a relatively large size, when a leading edge of the sheet printed on its front surface is conveyed back to the reversible roller pair, a trailing edge portion of the sheet may have not come out of the reversible roller pair and may be still nipped by the reversible roller pair.
There is known the following conventional technique for solving this problem: in a case where the sheet has a size larger than a predetermined size, a pair of rollers of the reversible roller pair are moved off each other before the leading edge of the sheet returns to the reversible roller pair, allowing the leading edge of the sheet to pass through the reversible roller pair.